Elissa Theirin
'Overview' Physical Appearance Elissa is a slender woman, stands 5’4’’ height as an adult, with fine-muscled, long limbs. She inherits many of her mother’s physical features, including her pale skin tone, small and delicate hands, an oval shaped face, a small, straight nose, and rosebud lips. Her eyes, however, have the same steel blue color like her father, and countless Couslands before him. In her childhood, she had sunny blonde hair which later deepened into a honey-blonde hue that mixed a sheen of brown. She kept a long hair that almost extended to her waist after she came into age, but after flight from her home, at Warden Commander Duncan’s insistence she let him cut her hair into a boyish style. She didn’t resume her original long hairstyle well after the Blight was defeated, though she did twisted her (now relatively short) hair into bun and braid during those years. She was considered good-looking as a child, though her mother was constantly annoyed the other Teyrn’s child, Anora Mac Tir, outshined her daughter in every aspect. It’s only during her later adolescence she grew up into a stunning beauty that her contemporaries generally acknowledged as prettier than Anora, a fact inevitably fueled the rivalry between these two young women. Due to her long-years of dancing training, she has an excellent sense of balance, which, combined with her ambidexterity, helped her train herself into one of most formidable duelist in her time. Despite her prowess in combat, she still received several serious wounds that left marks on her body. During Arl Howe’s treacherous attack on her family’s castle, one of his soldier managed to cut a deep wound in her right arm before being pinned down by her mabari. Duncan treated the wound with healing poultice, but without healing magic available the gash won’t heal properly. Only after a week, when they arrived at Circle Tower, came a healer to address the issue. By that time, however, it’s impossible to prevent a quite visible scar from developing. The scar will remain with her for life. Later, she was hit by three darkspawn bolts on top of Ishal’s Tower. One hit her chest, fortunately only marginally pieced her skin after penetrating her armor. The other two bit deeply into her waist and thigh. Only with much effort could Flemeth remove their barbed heads. They still left behind scars, but due to Flemeth’s powerful healing spells, those scars were not very discernible, and eventually faded all together. 'Personality' From her childhood Elissa is a headstrong, willful woman who has difficulty following any authority but that of her own. She ceaselessly rebelled against her mother, who vainly tried to shape her daughter into a “proper, well-mannered” noble lady. Her father’s indulgence of his favorite child certainly didn’t help, either. Her fraternity with her father’s long-years friend, Rendon Howe, Arl of Amaranthine, brought a tint of his cynicism and darkness into her character. Both of them were haughty, sometimes over-confident, self-congratulatory, despised the nobility as whole, and certain members of that group in particular (e.g. Mar Tirs for their humble origin, Kendells for presumed being "clueless", and Wulffs for being a clan of hillbillies), but the arl and his young apprentice reserved their best scoff for young King Cailan, whom they shared a very low opinion. The duo carefully hid their spite in front of Teryn Bryce Cousland, Elissa always played the role of the sweet, obedient youngest child so he never suspected his beloved daughter caught those questionable tastes from his best friend, thus dismissed his wife’s such worries as unfounded. Howe’s betrayal hit her like a thunderbolt. Infuriated that he could choose her as a target to eliminate, her anger was furtherly fueled by Duncan and Cailan’s plot to conscript her into Grey Warden. Her fury knew no bound, the revenge against who wronged her became the sole reason for her existence. From then on she showed little mercy or tolerance to herself, and none to her enemies. It’s her friendship with Alistair, Katalina Tabris and Leliana saved her from falling into same depth as Rendon Howe. Her lover served as the last defense of her conscience, Tabris reminded her of her former innocence, and Sister Leliana let her believe even those people surrounded by perpetual darkness of the fate, like herself , could still expect and get salvation, as long as she is still willing to reflect her own actions. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. 'Biography' Childhood during King Maric's reign Elissa Cousland was born in later summer of 9:12, Dragon, at her family’s ancestral stronghold, Castle Highever as the second child of Teyrn Bryce Cousland of Highever, and his wife, Eleanor Cousland (née Mac Eanraig). Because she already had an elder brother, initially she was not expected to inherit her father’s title and land. Thus her early education was more focused on those skills considered as vital for a future wife of noble lord, such as dancing, calligraphy, embroidery, or playing instruments. Unlike her brother Fergus, she didn’t receive combat training from childhood. And her mother, a renowned sea raider in her time, forbad Elissa to learn how to sail for fearing the young girl’s fair skin could be damaged if she were exposed under the sun for too long. From the beginning of her life, her parents often had different plans for her future. Teyrna Eleanor was determined to cultivate her into a refined noble lady that could catch a good marriage for herself, as well as for House Cousland. For a time she fixed her gaze on young Prince Cailan, who is seven years old than her daughter. But soon it became obvious Maric already reserved the position of future queen for his closest friend Loghain Mac Tir’s daughter Anora. Eleanor didn’t abandon her ambition for Elissa immediately, because Anora is two years older than Cailan, but eventually had to concede her daughter stood no chance, as after Loghain brought his daughter to court in 9:10, Dragon, Anora and the crown prince were effectively raised together. The teyrn himself had far more indulgence for his favorite child. He promised Elissa could marry for her love, as long as the choice were not too absurd. The first time Elissa’s marriage was seriously discussed was exactly the first time her parents bought her to another great lord’s castle. The family visited Castle Redcliffe, House Guerrin’s seat in summer of 9:19, Dragon, when Elissa was barely 7 years old. Now Alistair Theirin, the bastard son of King Maric under care of Arl Eamon, was 9 years old, the arl decided he couldn’t keep his ward in the stable much longer. He invited Couslands to his castle, casually revealed Alistair’s true identity to Bryce and Eleanor, before implying a secret betrothal between him and Elissa. The Couslands understood this was Eamon’s contingency plan to ensure House Guerrin’s prominence if anything happened to Cailan, they also understood this was his suggestion that House Cousland could share the power. Teyrna Eleanor still persuaded her husband to reject the proposal, nonetheless, because it contained too much politic risk. Besides, she didn’t like the suggestion that Loghain’s daughter could marry the crown prince, while her own daughter was only worthy of a bastard, regarding that as demeaning. This was the first time future monarchs of Ferelden actually met themselves. Alistair remembered that occurrence right to the day they met again, 11 years later. After this fruitless negotiation, Eamon sent Alistair to a monastery in the Bannorn the next year, according to the wish of King Maric. Then came an interlude when negotiation was held to betroth Elissa to Cyril de Montfont, the only son and heir of Duke Prosper de Montfont, the most powerful and important supporter of newly crowned Empress Celene I of Orlais. Both Celene and Maric saw potential advantages of this union, as it could serve as first step of reconciliation of two nations. For Couslands, that could bring lucrative business opportunities, as well as a solid future for their beloved daughter. But the negotiation inevitably lagged due to potentially strong objection from nobility on both sides. Beside, Duke Prosper demanded Elissa be transferred to Chateau Haine and raised there with her future husband, which Bryce Cousland was reluctant to comply. The on and off negotiation eventually broke off because of an unexpected turn of event. In the spring of 9:22, Dragon, Elissa’s elder brother Fergus (b. 9:03, Dragon), the heir of the teyrnir, met Oriana, the daughter of a prominent Antivan merchant, and quickly fell into love with her. It’s a love with greatest passion. Unfortunately for them, to marry her meant Fergus had to forfeit his betrothal with Delilah Howe (b.9:08, Dragon), Arl Rendon Howe’s daughter, which his father unlikely sanctioned. The couple secretly married in a rural chantry near City of Highever anyway. To mollify his old friend and most important ally, Bryce Cousland had to strip Fergus of his hereditary right, that meant Elissa was now Heir presumptive. To offer an Orlesian noble the future lordship of Teyrnir of Highever so soon after their occupation of Ferelden was inconceivable, while Celene and Prosper refused to accept a replacement candidate of lesser rank. Thus ended this round of Orlesian-Fereldan rapprochement. Bryce tried to apprehend his son and nullified his marriage. Eleanor, however, never a fan of Rendon Howe, secretly arranged the young couple to be shipped away to Storm Coast, her younger brother Bann Antus Mac Eanraig’s keep, using her old connection with the smuggler ring. In that year’s Landsmeet Bryce announced Fergus was no longer his heir, but he didn’t proclaim Elissa as his heir, due to her minor age. Elissa herself had little interest in becoming next Teyrna, as that would forfeit her freedom in marriage promised by her father. Besides, the siblings were very close, she was unwilling to usurper her brother's birth right. Howe, furious at Couslands’ “insult”, refused to visit them for several years. He refused to speak with Bryce publicly, either. Such impetuous decisions didn’t help anyone other than their enemies. Bryce Cousland’s political position was weakened in last years of Maric’s reign, while Howe found himself in total isolation. In the same time Rendon also had a falling out with his own son. Nathaniel Howe (b.9:00, Dragon) tried to defend his friend Fergus’ decision, claiming that Delilah was better off out of an arranged marriage that promised little love. His punishment was to be sent to Free Marche to serve as a squire under his maternal uncle Ser Rodolphe Varley. His younger brother Thomas Howe (b.9:15, Dragon) now became Heir apparent of House Howe. Bryce tried to reconciliate with Rendon with Elissa’s help, knowing his friend always had a soft spot for his little girl. While Howe chose to reply Elissa’s letters, he stubbornly refused to address Bryce himself. The remaining important event of that period is Elissa adopted a bitch mabari in 9:24, Dragon, she named her “Rainy”, reflecting the drizzly weather of Highever at that time, and her own mood. Her future seemed more uncertain every day. Adolescence during King Cailan's reign Maric’s disappearance and apparent death on a journey to Wycome in spring of 9:25, Dragon fundamentally changed the politic situation of the kingdom. Without his hands holding the rein, the bickering and feud among nobility now emerged more and more on the surface. For some reasons that historians still argued today, Teyrn Loghain refused to proclaim Crown Prince Cailan as the new king immediately. Instead, he instigated an extensive search of his missing friend for the better part of two years. Such delay inevitably undermined Cailan’s authority and prestige, as it implied Loghain thought he cannot be trusted with his father’s postion. That series of events facilitated House Cousland and House Howe’s reconciliation, however. Both Bryce and Rendon now realized their quarrel put their houses in a dangerous position, as the kingdom entered in uncertain water. Rendon resumed his visitation to Castle Highever that summer, bringing his younger son Thomas with him. To their fathers’ delight, the boy and Elissa quickly forged a strong friendship, and the discussion of their potential marriage soon began. Eleanor Cousland didn’t share his husband’s enthusiasm, but for the time being she chose to do nothing, until she could find an alternative candidate for her daughter’s hand. Loghain’s search achieved nothing other than squandering huge amount of money, which the kingdom could ill afford. He also ruined the fledging Fereldan Navy in the process, as most of its ships fell apart after extensive deployment without proper maintenance. The nobility began to protest, with many from the usually unruly Bannorn threated to stop paying their taxes to the crown. It’s at that time the rumor surfaced that the Bannorn considered to replace Cailan with Bryce Cousland as the next monarch. Rendon Howe was enthusiastic to this idea, as that would ensure his grandchild rule Ferelden. Bryce, however, showed no interest. Some said he declined to embark this adventure not because of his own loyalty, but because he was afraid of royalists’ strength. That certainly makes some sense, as the best scenario Couslands could hope was Highever, Amarantine and South Reach, with help of a significant part of Bannorn, against Gwaren, Redcliffe, West Hills and Denerim. Even they could eventually defeat their opponents, the odds were so even that the only thing certain is anyone who won the civil war would be much too weak to resist a renewed Orlesian invasion. He chose to support Cailan. Howe grumbled but had to admit that was the sensible decision. The patience of nobility finally came to an end. During Landsmeet of 9:26, Dragon, they united to demand Loghain to cease his search immediately. With even his own daughter joining them, Loghain had no choice but to back down. Maric was proclaimed dead. Prince Cailan was crowned as King of Ferelden on the first day of Havestmere. One month later, on Satinalia Day, he married Anora Mac Tic in a lavish wedding. Almost every noble from Bann upwards attended the royal wedding, including Bryce and his daughter. Loghain, dismayed Maric was abandoned to his fate, soon announced his retirement. He returned to his fief, refusing to serve as Chancellor any longer. Cailan appointed Bryce Cousland as the new chancellor. Due to the teyrn’s absence during most time of the year, Arl Urien Kendells of Denerim remained the king’s most important adviser. The trio of Urien, Bryce and Eamon formed royal council. Now the kingdom was at peace, at least for a while, Couslands could devote more time to their family affairs. After several years of demands from his wife, as well as (sometimes tearful) entreaties from his daughter, Bryce Cousland finally gave his acquiescence Fergus and his family, now also included his 4 years old son Oren, could return to his castle in spring of 9:27, Dragon. In the beginning, Fergus’ wife Oriana lived as pariah, as neither teyrn or teryna wished to speak with her unless absolutely necessary. She was uncertain how to handle her relationship with her sister-in-law. But eventually her sincere ways earned her trust of Elissa, they found they were fond of each other’s presence. Bryce often sent Fergus out to various tasks in his teyrnir, including recruiting soldiers, tax collection, presiding over country courts, etc. Oriana and her son were left in the castle, with both teyrn and teyrna cold toward her, she could only rely on Elissa’s company and goodwill. At first the relationship was awkward, the succession issue of Highever was still murky. Eleanor supported her first-born, especially after he gave her a grandson. But Bryce declined to restore his right. As such, who would rule Highever next was for everyone to guess. Most nobles, as well as Warden Commander Duncan, bet the teyrn would eventually restore his son, only Rendon Howe correctly guess Bryce was still waiting for his daughter to accept the duty. That didn’t prevent Oriana and Elissa developing intimate sister-like bond. In time the antivan woman almost treated the younger girl as her second child, and Elissa didn’t mind letting her sister-in-law pet her. She also learned several useful skills from Oriana, including how to make rudimentary poultice, medicine and poison. At that time, a promising and handsome squire, Roland Gilmore, son of a minor Bannorn lord, was appointed as the protector of Elissa. Unofficially he was also responsible for Oriana and Oren’s safety when Fergus was away. The teyrna warned Gilmore that her daughter was not meant for him, though he found Elissa’s allure hard to resist. Elissa’s attitude toward him was whimsical, to say the best. Sometimes she was quite friendly to him. In the autumn of 9:27, Dragon, Gilmore successfully passed his training and was knighted by Teyrn Cousland himself. Elissa, Oriana and Fergus threw a wild party for him to celebrate his elevation that last to next dawn. But more than often she simply ignored him, occasionally treated him with downright meanness. From Elissa’s perspective, Gilmore was hopelessly outmatched by Thomas Howe. The youngest Howe was more cultured, with a wily way that easily caught her heart. Besides, he was happy to play the role of a younger brother, let her take the rein, which no doubt satisfied the arrogant girl’s ego. Because of that she was ready to ignore a few of his shadier characters. Elissa envisaged she and Thomas could one day embark their own grand adventure, just like her idol Sevanna de Montfont and Remi Vascal (aka. Black Fox). Elissa Cousland had her debutante during Landsmeet of 9:28, Dragon. Marriage proposals soon followed. Bryce entertained such discussions with Arl Urien Kendells for some time, but there was never real possibility Elissa could be married to Urien’s son, the sadistic young lord Vaughan. Arl Gallagher Wulff of West Hills nominated his younger son Berchan for Elissa’s hand, which was contemptuously rejected by both Teyrna Eleanor and Elissa herself. The mother was indignant he dared to suggested her daughter be married to a younger son without heirdom, and even demanded the girl moved to West Hills after wedding. Arl Wulff, in his turn, was angered by Elissa’s aloof attitude. When Elissa accompanied her father to attend Landsmeet, on more than one occasions she had to defend Thomas from abuse and manhandling from Vaughan Kendells. Rendon Howe was universally unpopular among nobility, thus Vaughan specially marked Thomas as his target because he calculated no other noble will come to the boy’s aid. Arl Urien made no attempt to restrain his son, though he might have warned Vaughan not to hurt Elissa. As a consequence, House Kendells was secretly marked by Rendon as bitter enemy. Eleanor Cousland finally managed to find her own candidate for Elissa’s future husband, Dairren of Oswin. His mother, Lady Landra, was Eleanor’s childhood friend. His father, Bann Loren of Oswin, was one of most prominent lords in Bannorn. With more than 10,000 freeholders sworn to him, it is believed he was more powerful than the weakest great lord, Arl of Edgehall. Elissa and Dairren’s union could mean bringing the powerful bannorn of Oswin into Highever’s orbit, Eleanor also believe her daughter could easily dominate Dairren, just like Landra did to Loren. Unfortunately for her grand plan, Dairren was a dandy and a quite shallow people. Elissa detested him from the very beginning. With those little dramas unfolding, basked in her easy life and camaraderie with Oriana and Thomas, those years is one the most pleasant time of Elissa’s life. Those rosy days inevitably came to an end, though, as the Fifth Blight and a time of great upheaval for the kingdom approached. The Fifth Blight 1.Howe's Treachery In progress 2.Ostagar 3.Convalescence And Journey To Redcliffe 4.Liberation Of Redcliffe And The Circle of Ferelden 5.The Search For Sacred Ashes 6.Honnleath 7.Succession Crisis In Dwarven Kingdom Of Ozammar 8.The Deep Road Expedition 9.Return To Ostagar And Confrontation With Flemeth 10.Solving The Werewolf Crisis 11."The Night of Long Knives" 12.Soldier's Peak 13.Liberation of Highever 14."The Grand Melee In Landsmeet" 15.Prepare For Final Battle 16.The Battle Of Denerim The First Year Of Her Rule The "Quiet Years" ''' '''Relationships Alistair: in progress Morrigan and Flemeth: Leliana: Wynne: Sten: Kallian and Shianni Tabris: Astraea Amell: Hawke Siblings: Oghren: Velanna: Anders: Other Wardens: Fergus Cousland: Amethyne: Other Protégés: House Howe: House Guerrin: House Mac Tir: House Bryland: House Wulff: Tara Lavellan: 'Miscellaneous' 'Like So' 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Category:Cousland Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Rogue Category:Alistair Romance